


A Romance Novel For the Three of Us (Modern!AU)

by AlpacaSoon



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, This is just a whole lotta fluff to get over leftover PH feels okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Basically just a tale following Sharon, Break, and Reim's relationship throughout the years with their daughter Emily.





	1. Everyday Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The everyday life within the Rainsworth mansion.

“I’m home!” Break closed the door behind with a loud snap to announce his presence along with his call.

“Dad!” A bundle of energy raced down the hall and crashed into his legs, embracing them.

“Oomph!” The man let out a puff of discomfort as his daughter crashed into him. “Good to see you too, Emily.”

Emily Sinclair Rainsworth, the newest addition to the family. Embarrassingly enough, Break and Reim hadn’t been able to agree whose child Sharon would carry, so they’d settled on adopting. They’d visited the orphanage and met Emily, whose entire family had tragically died in a fire. She’d tearfully begged them not to leave, the decision was made. A month later, and the small child was running around the Rainsworth mansion like it was home — and it was.

“So, how was school today?” Break patted Emily’s head as they took off towards Sharon’s study where she worked.

“It was good! We had to draw a picture of our favorite animal today!”

“Oh? And what did you draw?”

“A bunny!” Break laughed, thinking about Oz’s fascination with rabbits.

“Is there any reason why?” He asked.

“Uncle Oz likes them and we talk about them a lot!” Emily answered before squealing in delight as Break picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

“That’s nice. How’s Mommy doing?”

“She’s doing well! She said her book was pro - progressing well too!” Emily proudly flourished her new vocabulary. Break nodded before shouldering open Sharon’s door.

“Sharon! I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Xerxes!” Sharon looked up from her computer as Break set Emily down, who immediately dashed to her mess of papers and crayons in the corner of the room. “You’re home early. Is Reim still at Pandora?”

Sharon was a romance novelist. Her grandmother and mother before had also been one, all continuing to write novels from the same pen name passed down from their ancestors.

“Unfortunately. He still needs to finish up some papers for that clown.” Break said.

“That’s a pity. When do you think he’ll be home?”

“In an hour, maybe.” Break strode over to his wife to bend down and kiss her. Even though they’d been married for over a year, she still looked a bit flustered after he did that.

Or maybe it was because Emily cried out in the corner, “Ew! Da~ad! Mommy!”

Sharon laughed and looked to the side. “One day, you’ll do that with your significant other too, sweetie.”

“That’s not for a long long time! I’m going to stay with Mommy and Papa and Dad until I’m 30!” Break burst out laughing.

“Let’s see how that goes.” Emily pouted at him, going up to Sharon so she could sit in her lap.

“Are we going to see Uncle Oz this weekend?”

“Hm? Maybe, dear.”

“Will we see Uncle Vincent too?”

“.... Why do you ask that?” Sharon asked warily. The last time Emily had seen Vincent, it’d ended up with Vincent sobbing over a burnt hand and Emily cackling over him. Break had been so proud…. Of course, it’d all been his doing, influencing Emily to hate Vincent like that.

“Nothing~.” Emily sang out, and Break snickered. Sharon shot him a glare.

“Xerxes, you better not be planning something, or so help me, I will get my fan out….”

Just then, in time to save Break’s life, they heard the door open and Reim’s voice call out, “I’m home!”

“Papa!” In a flash, Emily was out of her mother’s lap and rushing to greet her other dad.

“Ah, that girl is so energetic.” Break rubbed the back of his head as he watched his daughter turn the corner. Sharon giggled.

“Yes, but that’s why we adopted her.”

“Xerxes, Sharon. I’m back.” Reim calmly entered the room, the opposite of the bundle of energy skipping next to him.

“Ah, Reim~. I wasn’t expecting you for another half an hour, a time where I could’ve had our lovely wife all to myself~.” Break teasingly said. Reim sent a sharp glare his way.

“Don’t even think about it. There’s a reason why _we_ married her.” As if to prove his point, Reim leaned over to kiss Break, then Sharon. Break blinked in stupification, unused to Reim so easily doing PDA.

“Well….”

“Hey!” Emily wriggled her way between them. “You’re all kissing each other! I want a kiss too!” Reim laughed and picked her up to give her a kiss on the forehead. Break leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Sharon also laughed, taking her out of Reim’s arms into her own so she could carry and kiss her child on the other cheek.

“Well, I’d better go get dinner started tonight. What do you want?”

“Pasta!”

“Cake for dinner sounds fine for me.”

“I think I’d better help you cook tonight…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, Sharon and Reim refer to Break by his first name, Xerxes, because they're a lot closer to him. Y'knw, since in this AU they're married. And, and btw, to clarify. Sharon's about 25, Reim's about 26, and Break's about 27 in here.


	2. Tea Party at Uncle Oz's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rainsworth family goes to the Vessalius mansion to participate in a tea party. During their time there, Emily catches sight of her Uncle Vincent and....

“Hello there, Oz!” Sharon called out cheerfully as the family arrived at the Vessalius mansion.

“Sharon! Hi!” The 21 old boy said, waving them over. “I’m so happy that you could join us today.”

“Not like we could refuse, with Emily wanting to come.”

“Hi, Uncle Oz!” The said child chirped out.

“Hey there, squirt.” Oz bent down to her level. “Happy to see us again, aren’t you.”

“Yup! Where’s Uncle Vincent?”

“Uh…. Why do you want to know where he is?”

“Just to…. Um, y’know…. Oh look! There’s Lily!” Emily excitedly pointed out her friend, and Sharon let her go to play with her friend.

“So, how’re you doing? Must be tough, looking after her.”

“Oh, it’s not all that hard, not with two husbands.” Sharon smiled, before nudging the boy. “So~. How’re things going with Echo?”

“Ah-! That’s! Agh~.” Oz spluttered and Sharon giggled.

“C’mon, hurry up! I need some new stuff for my book! So, have you two officially hit it off yet?”

“Well…. I don’t know! I mean, we go out on dates, but I haven’t asked her if we’re…. Y’know, boyfriend girlfriend.”

“Hurry up then, before someone else steals her away!”

“I’d like to see them try.” Oz said, the atmosphere around him suddenly threatening.

“Ah!” They heard Emily say, and the two turned to see the child running up to a familiar blond man. “Uncle Vincent! Hi!”

“E-Emily!” Vincent stuttered, fear coursing through his veins even though he was three times the size of the girl. “So nice to see you again….”

“Uncle Vincent….” Emily stopped before him, suddenly growing serious and apologetic. “I’m sorry about what happened last time. I guess…. It was bad for me to do that to you, and you ended up getting hurt because of it….”

“Oh…. That’s okay-”

“So!” Vincent was suddenly cut off when Emily got hyper again, shoving a doll in his face. “I made this for you! Please accept it!”

“Oh…. You didn’t have to.” Vincent gingerly took the doll from the girl, suspecting something was up…. He wasn’t wrong.

“GYAH!” He screamed as the doll suddenly exploded in his hands, sending him tumbling backwards as stuffing flew everywhere and Emily started laughing.

 _"Emily!”_ Sharon said angrily, bending down to scoop her daughter up so she could look in her eyes. “What have I told you?”

“M-Mommy….”

“We talked about this! You can’t just go around tricking people like that! It hurts them, you know? You’re still young, so this could become a habit! This is bad for you, Emily! If this keeps happening, we’ll stop taking you out like this!”

“M-Mommy…. I’m s-sorry.” Emily hiccuped, tears gathering her eyes. Sharon sighed.

“Now dear, I think that’s enough….” Break tried to cut in, but it was too soon.

“And YOU!” Sharon spun around, angry. “You’re at fault here too! You keep telling Emily about all the bad things Vincent does! Now her only impression of him is a bad person! And you keep teaching her these tricks so she can hurt him! Do you know-” Sharon continued to yell at Break, who continued to shrink away from her, fear in his gaze as his eyes kept darting to her purse where she kept her trusty fans.

“Alright, everyone!” Oz clapped his hands to silence her. “I know that this began on a rocky start, but let’s not forget why we’re here! It’s a tea party, which means everyone should relax! Let’s all forget our troubles for the afternoon, yeah? Which means….” Oz filled his teacup, then lifted it into the air. “Cheers!”

 

Sharon sighed, holding her teacup as she watched Emily play around with Lily after letting girl go after completing her lecture. It hurt her to see her tearful, but now she was happy and laughing again.

“Something wrong?” Rein asked.

“No…. Just worried about Emily. I hope she sees Vincent as a better person someday.”

“Mm…. Well, you yourself didn't see him as a good person before, did you?”

“We~ll. That's a thing in the past now.”

“Sharon, he kidnapped you and poisoned you in order to have us destroy all the evidence we had on _The Abyss!”_

 _The Abyss_ was a mafia that many members of the four houses dabbled in. Started by the mysterious Glen and Lacie Baskerville and Jack Vessalius, it was constantly warring against Pandora which seeked to shut it down.

“Eh? Are we talking about that rat now?” Break popped in to lean against Sharon’s chair.

“Xerxes, please refer to him using his real name.”

“Nah.” Break grinned cheekily. “Not after what he did to my dearest lady.”

“He’s looking into courting Ada into the future though.”

“Still no mercy.” Sharon sighed at her husband’s answer, yet a wry smile tugged at her lips. “Speaking of marriage….” Break said. “When do you think that Nightray and Baskerville boy will get married?”

“You mean Elliot and Leo?” Reim asked, pushing up his glasses. “I was not aware they were courting each other.”

“Oh, of course they are!” Sharon flapped a hand. “Anyone who looks at them knows that they’re suited for each other! I just hope they stop beating around the bush and make it official now!”

“I’m not sure, Sharon…. You’re a romance novelist so you might see relationships with everyone, but to me, Elliot and Leo just look like really good friends.”

“Oh, really? Look at them now.” Sharon nodded in the boys’ direction, and Reim looked over just in time to see Leo link his arm with Elliot’s, talking excitedly about something.

“.... You’ve got a point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have math homework today, so time to write! This is just a whole load of fluff, wow.


	3. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An informational chapter to give everyone more information about this Modern!Au

So, to start: The Four Dukedoms each specialize in a specific art. However, many people within the dukedoms do branch off into other specialties (i.e. Emily wishes to branch into traditional art).

 

I'll list characters in each household along with their age. Any special notes about them I'll put under their name. Maybe I'll come back later and put down quirky descriptions, but I don't really feel like doing that for 20+ characters. If I missed someone, then please tell me in the comments! Or, just comment about anything in general.... If you like my writing or if you think something can be improved.

 

**The Rainsworth Household (Specialty: Writing)**

Sharon Rainsworth

Age: 25

 

Xerxes Break

Age: 27

 

Reim Lunettes

Age: 26

 

Emily Sinclair Rainsworth

Age: 10

 

Sheryl Rainsworth

Age: 67

 

**The Vessalius Household (Specialty: Photography)**

Oz Vessalius

Age: 21

Currently dating Echo Baskerville

 

Ada Vessalius

Age: 18

Currently being courted by Vincent Nightray (This is different from just dating Vincent. He's attempting to court her. Well.... Y'all probably read the manga, right? Poor man).

 

Oscar Vessalius

Age: 45

 

Xai Vessalius

Age: 50

Oz’s mysterious father who is never home.

 

**The Nightray Household (Specialty: Music)**

Elliot Nightray

Age: 18

Currently dating Leo Baskerville

 

Vanessa Nightray

Age: 22

 

Fred Nightray

Age: 25

 

Claude Nightray

Age: 24

 

Ernest Nightray

Age: 23

 

Vincent Nightray

Age: 23

Currently courting Ada Vessalius

 

Gilbert Nightray

Age: 25

 

Bernard Nightray

Age: 60

 

**The Barma Household (Specialty: Theater)**

Rufus Barma

Age: (67)

Poor guy, he’s the only one in this household. Attempting to court Sheryl Rainsworth but that woman ain’t having any of it.

 

_ Note: For this next household, although it is not part of the Four Dukedoms, it still possesses a specialty in arts. _

 

**The Baskerville Household (Specialty: Tailoring)**

Leo Baskerville

Age: 18

Currently dating Elliot Nightray

 

Echo Baskerville

Age: 20

Currently dating Oz Vessalius

 

Alice Baskerville

Age: 20

 

Alyss Baskerville

Age: 20

 

Lottie Baskerville

Age: 25

 

Fang Baskerville

Age: 35

 

Doug Baskerville

Age: 45

 

Lily Baskerville

Age: 10

 

**Pandora**

All or almost all of the PH characters have jobs in Pandora, an armed government agency in this modern AU. They have specialized weapons and aid in specialized investigations, but they mostly concentrate on trying to shut down the mafia _The Abyss_ ….

 

HEY. GUYS. I AM IN NO WAY SUPPORTING GUNS. DON'T YOU DARE THINK I AM AN ADVOCATOR OF THEM OR SAYING THAT YOU SHOULD GO OUT AND EVEN TOUCH ONE. I'M JUST MODERNIZING THEIR WEAPONS. GUNS ARE BAD KIDS.

 

Sharon: Eques, sniping rifle

 

Break: Mad Hatter, gunblade (Think of Lightning-from-FFXIII's weapon. That's what a gunblade is.)

 

Reim: March Hare, pistol

 

Sheryl: Owl, sniping rifle

This old lady usually leaves the attacking to the youngsters

 

Oz: Black Rabbit, rifle

Twins with Alice’s Black Rabbit

 

Xai: Gryphon, rifle

 

Elliot: Humpty Dumpty, gunblade

 

Rufus Barma: Dodo, revolver

 

Vincent: Dormouse, pistol

 

Gilbert: Raven, revolvers

This boy has  _ two _ of them, you know he’s serious

 

Leo: Jabberwocky, bayonet

 

Echo: Doldum, knife set

This girl is a ninja

 

Alice: Black rabbit, rifle

Twins with Oz’s Black Rabbit

 

**The Abyss**

And this brings us to _The Abyss_ …. A mysterious mafioso started by Lacie and Glen Baskerville. They also seemed to have roped Jack Vessalius into their organization as well. Curiously enough, even they are ancestors of the current house leaders, their deaths have never been documented nor have their bodies been found. Are they still alive, or…? Most of the people in The Abyss are actually Pandora members turned rogue, which explains how members have missing Pandora weapons. Also, does the Baskerville household have connections to this dangerous mafia…?

 

Vincent: Demios, sniping rifle

The only one with an official weapon. Pandora doesn’t know he’s a double agent yet, shh

 

Other members include: Lottie, Doug, Fang, perhaps Alyss…?

  
And that’s all I have for you guys right now!


End file.
